


По следам

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Versus Battle, Zlovo EKB, trueщоба
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Судьба даёт ей шанс все выяснить, подсовывая человека, который снится ей в кошмарах.Фем!Виталя/Гриша
Relationships: Григорий Рябков/Виталий Макаров
Kudos: 1





	По следам

Лина наблюдала. Нет, не простому что ей этого хотелось, это была ее работа — следить за людьми. Да и этой работы она не хотела, не для того она шла в гос структуру. Ей бы сейчас как раньше: поехать на задержание, размозжить голову одному из преступников за сопротивление аресту, а не сидеть в этой душной коробке 5×6 метров, в которой даже окна не открыть — примерзли.

Повышения и переводы начались буквально сразу, как она пришла после института. Полгода работы — хуяк и новое звание с переводом в другой отдел. 2 месяца — снова перевод. Промежутки были разные, но факт оставался — ее продвигали вверх. И все бы хорошо, если бы у нее был покровитель в рядах начальства, но этого не было! Или она просто не знала.

Сейчас Макарова сидела в том самом месте, о котором все шутят и говорят, но доказательств его существования — нет. Перед ней стояли два монитора, на которых были изображены фото различных людей, их досье и небольшое видео, на котором было видно, почему именно за этим человеком ведётся наблюдение. Чаще всего, это была какая-то ерунда, за которую даже административку не выпишешь, но иногда попадались личности, за которыми устанавливалась круглосуточная слежка, что бы не проебать момент нарушения закона.

Девушка закрывает, кажется, уже шестое дело пока перед не появляется новая фотография. Фотографии всегда свежие, им максимум год, но с экрана на нее смотрел тот же человек, что и в ее кошмарах последние 8 лет. Он совершенно не изменился. Будто время для него остановилось после того случая.

Лину накрывает та паника, с которой, как ей казалось, она справилась. Перед глазами снова тот чертов подвал, в нос ударяет запах земли и сырости, по телу бежит дрожь, от которой даже пальцы слушаться перестают, а в голове звучит его голос, немного картавый, но приятный слуху: «я тебе ничего не сделаю, просто посиди здесь немного, и я тебя отпущу, договорились?» Но взгляд голубых, практически синих, глаз она помнит сквозь пелену слез. Так же как и некоторые черты лица.

Наверное, за что она благодарна этому человеку, он действительно ничего с ней не сделал. Совсем. Да и выпустил достаточно быстро. Что ему было нужно, Лина не смогла узнать, но похоже судьба даёт ей такую возможность.

На изучение досье у нее уходит примерно с полчаса. Она запоминает все, от фамилии имени отчества до распорядка дня, а после закрывает досье, потому что на видео снова ничего интересного.

А дальше девушку клинит. Работа отходит на последний план, из-за чего она скипает программу и идёт на улицу.

Холодный ветер с мелким снегом пробирает до костей, но Лину это совершенно не волнует. Она встаёт рядом с парнями с проходной и закуривает. Ветер резкими порывами треплет короткие русые волосы, но девушка этого не замечает, зато замечают коллеги.

— Виталина, ты в норме? Что-то случилось? — Девушка лишь затягивается и отрицательно качает головой.

— Так, призраки прошлого. Ничего серьезного. — Она выдыхает горький дым и кидает сигарету в урну.

Только зайдя обратно в здание она понимает, насколько на улице было холодно. Она проходит мимо своей двери и идёт дальше, пока не упирается в дверь начальника. Короткий стук и она заходит в большой просторный кабинет со столом в виде буквы Т.

— Можно?

— О, Макарова заходи. Что-то случилось?

— Мне надо в отпуск. Можно за свой счёт и желательно на пару месяцев. Саш, прошу, только не спрашивай зачем, это трудно описать, но, скажем так, это одна из причин, почему я вообще пошла работать сюда.

Александр смотрит на нее внимательным взглядом, а потом достает лист бумаги.

— Тебе ничего не угрожает?

— Абсолютно и совершенно точно нет.

— Тогда пиши заявление. Я попытаюсь выбить тебе оплачиваемый, но черт его знает, сама в курсе какие люди у нас в отделе кадров сидят.

Она быстро пишет заявление и отдает его Александру, после чего убегает, ловя в спину только «будь осторожна». Лина бежит в свою каморку, собирает вещи и вылетает из здания.

***

Первое, что она делает, это начинает тихую слежку за своим ночным кошмаром, отмечая, что он делает в обычной жизни. И ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь ее внимание или каких-нибудь служб. Просто обычный, даже можно сказать среднестатистический житель Питера. Ничего интересного, если не считать того, что он сделал в прошлом.

Девушка разрабатывает план, как втереться к нему в доверие, чтобы он ее не узнал.

Она красит волосы в темный, косметикой меняет черты лица и наконец начинает выполнение своего плана.

Она сталкивается с мужчиной, когда он идёт домой, попивая кофе из кофейни рядом с офисом. Часть напитка оказывается на его пальто, из-за чего он матерится.

— Боже, простите пожалуйста, я не хотела. — извиняющийся голос видимо подействовал на мужчину.

— Блять… Да ничего… Ты не испачкалась? — спрашивает он чисто из вежливости.

— Нет, обошлось. Давай я тебе кофе куплю взамен разлитого? А то мне немного неудобно от этой ситуации. Ты никуда не спешишь?

Он смотрит на нее с недоверием. Будто ждёт подставы, но извиняющийся взгляд серых глаз все же пробивает стену опасений.

— Я как раз домой шел. Может, если ты действительно хочешь искупить вину, посидим в кафе? Тут как раз очень неплохое заведение рядом.

Лина улыбается, понимая, что ее план удается.

— Да, конечно.

Они вместе идут в сторону кафе, начиная разговаривать на всевозможные темы, начиная погодой заканчивая есть ли жизнь во вселенной.

— Да даже если и есть, им с нами не интересно! Кстати, а как тебя зовут? — спрашивает девушка, чуть не назвав его по имени пару минут назад.

— Гриша. А ты?..

— Женя. Очень приятно. — Улыбается она, смотря в голубые глаза.

Они достаточно долго сидят в кафе, а после, обменявшись телефонами, обещают созвониться ближе к выходным. И первый звонок от Гриши она получает спустя пару дней, они болтают, без каких-либо намеков на что-то большее, что расстраивает Макарову — она хотела втереться в доверие за пару недель, но такими темпами, ей придется брать ещё отпуск.

Лина рассказывала о себе самый минимум информации, хотя Гриша не скрывал абсолютно ничего. Но ей и рассказывать было нечего, друзей было достаточно мало из-за вечной работы, так же как и свободного времени.

— А кем ты работаешь? — Вдруг спрашивает Гриша, сидя напротив нее в очередной кафешке.

Они встречаются по выходным, и это похоже на дружеские посиделки, нежели на свидания, но, это скорее всего к лучшему, поэтому девушка перестает флиртовать, и начинает просто дружить, не забывая о том, что почти десять лет назад этот человек похитил ее из ее же комнаты.

— М? — Небольшая заминка, потому что она совершенно не ожидала такого вопроса. — Я швея. Свободный график, шью на дому, заказов вполне достаточно, чтобы нормально жить. — Отвечает она и как бы между делом плечами пожимает.

— Ух ты, сошьешь мне рубашку?

— Только если на твою свадьбу. — Макарова смеётся, а по спине бежит холодок, потому что в голове всплыл образ Гриши в костюме рядом с девушкой около свадебной арки. И это не страх за ту девушку, это нечто другое.

— Жень, я давно спросить хотел, вот ты шутишь про мою свадьбу, зная что у меня никого, а как насчёт твоего замужества? Есть кто-нибудь в твоей жизни, кому бы ты хотела посвятить всю свою жизнь?

— Нет. Никого нет. Обычно времени едва хватает на себя, это тут халявный месяц получился, а так я из дома почти не вылажу.

Она смотрит в глаза напротив, и не чувствует того, что было буквально полтора месяца назад, когда она только увидела его фото. Нет той паники и страха, есть только тепло, которое льется из голубых глаз прямо ей в душу. И в голове только одна мысль: «ты проебалась, дорогая». Она медленно отпускает кружку, которая и так на столе стояла. Ей становится трудно дышать от осознания того, что с ней происходит. Она влюбляется. Она влюбляется в человека, который совершил похищение. В голове диссонанс, от которого кричать хочется.

— Григ, прости, я вспомнила, что мне заказ в понедельник отдавать, а работы там до ебени матери ещё. Я побегу, хорошо. — И срывается с места, хватая куртку и совершенно не слушая того, что говорит ей мужчина.

Смс начинают лететь сразу, как только она переступает порог своей квартиры. Макарова сначала вырубает звук, а после и вовсе выключает его.

Тишина квартиры давит, словно напоминая, насколько сильно она проебалась. Она должна была использовать его чувства к себе, а не влюбляться самой. Слезы текут по щекам, оставляя после себя черные дорожки туши. Она пытается найти в себе хоть крупицу той ненависти, что была раньше, но ничего нет.

А потом, словно по щелчку пальцев, Макарова решает что делать.

Она хватает телефон, включает его и сразу набирает его номер, совершенно не обращая внимания на смс.

— Гриш, я могу приехать? — Голос уже не дрожит из-за слез.

— Жень, все нормально?

— Я могу к тебе приехать? Просто да или нет.

— Да, сейчас адрес отправлю.

Она сбрасывает. Идёт в ванну и смывает всю косметику. Телефон оповещает о новом сообщении, и Лина берет его, мельком глядя на адрес, и смеясь, потому что это в трёх кварталах от нее.

Она достаточно быстро прибывает к дому, где живёт Гриша. Звонок в домофон, короткое «я» и быстрый подъем на 3 этаж.

— Жень, объясни, что происходит? Я волнуюсь за тебя вообще-то.

Она проходит в квартиру, а потом резко подаётся вперёд, накрывая его губы своими. Поцелуй сквозь слезы, потому что на щеках опять соленые дорожки. Она сама не понимает, в какой момент начинает плакать, просто сильней жмется к мужчине, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума.

— Женя… — Гриша отстраняет девушку, вытирая ее щеки, но она лишь отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет. Не Женя. — Она шмыгает носом. — Меня зовут Лина. Виталина Макарова.

— Что? В смысле?

Ей говорить было тяжело, но из последних сил, она начала.

— Я работаю в ФСБ, одной из тех, кто следит за людьми, о которых мне сообщают. Полтора месяца назад, просматривая дела, я увидела человека, который похитил меня из собственной кровати восемь лет назад. Я почувствовала тот самый леденящий страх, который испытала сидя в ебучем подвале, когда меня обещали скоро отпустить и так же стирали слезы. — С каждым словом девушки лицо мужчины менялось. — Мне было шестнадцать! Я не спала ночами, боялась просто заснуть, боялась опять почувствовать тот удушающий сырой запах. Ночные кошмары меня до сих пор преследуют! И я решила отомстить. Войти в жизнь этого человека, а потом сделать максимально больно, как было мне, но я не рассчитала, что сама влюблюсь в него. Теперь мне просто интересно, зачем меня похитили… Гриш, — она поднимает на него заплаканные глаза, — зачем ты меня тогда похитил?

Гриша смотрит на нее и, наконец, узнает в ее чертах лица ту самую девочку, что он некогда успокаивал.

— Лина… Господи… — он растирает рукой лицо, — посмотри на меня. Прошу, посмотри на меня.

Он аккуратно приподнимает ее голову за подбородок и смотрит в глаза, в которых держатся не сорвавшиеся слезы.

— Я не похищал тебя. Я знаю, ты мне не поверишь, но это так! Мне тебя передал твой отец и сказал спрятать, до того момента, пока он сам тебя не заберет. К сожалению, ты проснулась и перепугалась, а я не умел никогда успокаивать. И ты сидела не в подвале, а в заброшенном летнем домике, я там картошку обычно храню. Мне сказали спрятать, я спрятал тебя на 8 часов. Потом приехал твой отец и забрал тебя. Вот и все.

Они смотрят друг на друга и каждый пытается осознать услышанное. Лина — что ее похищение не было похищением, а Гриша — что для девушки защита стала нападением.

Гриша притягивает девушку к себе и нежно гладит по волосам, пока Лина берет себя в руки и перестает плакать. И никто не собирается разрывать эти объятья, потому что они нужны обоим. Сколько они так стоят совершенно не имеет значения ни для Лины, ни для Гриши.

— Я ненавидела тебя с того самого дня. — Говорит ему в плечо девушка.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас, кажется, люблю.

Гриша отстраняется немного, а потом ловит губы девушки своими.


End file.
